


Before Dawn

by youbecamemyhabit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blink And You Miss Changki, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homeboy was going thru it on Fancafe, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Sharing a Bed, This is just them being in love with each other, Whiny Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Why Did I Write This?, and making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbecamemyhabit/pseuds/youbecamemyhabit
Summary: “When will you stop posting about me and actually give me attention? I’m bored, hyung.”“Go back to your game then.”“I don’t want to.” Hyungwon replied, putting his phone down on the bedside table between Minhyuk and Changkyun’s beds. “I want you.”





	Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Lee made me do this
> 
>  
> 
> [I listened to this song while editing this, so there you go](https://open.spotify.com/track/1boXOL0ua7N2iCOUVI1p9F/)

“You are pathetic.” Minhyuk spouted as he eyed him, putting his phone down on his belly as he laid in his own bed.

Not a second had passed since his friend had cackled at how silly Hoseok was for showering Hyungwon with so much affection, because it came as no surprise that their group’s visual wasn’t that good in expressing his feelings.

Which only led Hoseok to take the matter into his own hands, or his own phone as he typed, a minute before, on Fancafe, that his boyfriend wouldn’t leave the damn computer room to pay him some attention in that sleepless night.

“As if you’re better than me.” Hoseok scoffed, shifting to lie on his side on Minhyuk’s mattress. “You’ve been dramatically sighing while staring at the door because Jooheon is still in his studio.”

“This ain’t about me.” His friend retorted. “Spare our fans of your needy impulses. Hyungwon is just a few rooms away.”

Yet, not close enough.

“He hung up on me.”

“I’ve witnessed. As I said—”

His train of thought was cut off by the low sound of his phone vibrating over his abdomen, prompting Minhyuk to jump off the bed so fast he nearly tripped on his own feet.

Hoseok didn’t need to ask where that dumbass was going; nothing but a call from Jooheon could’ve put that smile from ear to ear on Minhyuk’s face.

With a sigh, he watched his friend scurry out of the room and let his back hit the bed again.

Why was he being snubbed over a goddamn video game, anyway?

That game wouldn’t give Hyungwon the warm cuddle he loved to fall asleep in, or run his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair in the morning to wake him up faster, alongside a trail of sweet kisses down his neck. How could that game be more interesting, more entertaining than _Hoseok_?

 _Especially_ after everything he did for that brat on his birthday, when they received another award and he yelled he loved Hyungwon for everyone to hear? _Especially_ after he wrote a heartfelt letter, declaring how amazing his boyfriend was? Why couldn’t he be provided with a bit of attention?

He didn’t care if that was reasonable or not — whatever were feelings made of, logic was certainly not one of the main components.

Another hour passed and Hoseok decided to call for him in person, but was turned down again — the proof of such mean act was recorded as a video of him trying to talk the man out of that room, uploaded on Fancafe, just so that Hyungwon wouldn’t be able to dodge Hoseok’s arguments in later quarrels.

But in the end, he just let his boyfriend be, doing whatever he did in that computer room that seemed more exciting that spending time with him.

His personal distractions usually included something related to work, and Hoseok just wanted to enjoy doing nothing for a change, even if his whining online posts earlier made it clear that it wasn’t the same if he couldn’t have Hyungwon all to himself for at least a few hours. Instead, the blond took a few selfies, still in Minhyuk’s bed, and chose a couple of them to upload to the fans.

It was impossible to ignore his frustration, but Hoseok did his best. He was a grown man in need of his boyfriend, and yet a few YouTube videos were definitely able to distract him until the tiredness won over him by bringing the arrival of his will to sleep — or of Hyungwon, whoever got there first.

Much for his undisclosed pleasure, it was the latter.

“Saw your posts.” Hyungwon chuckled, showing his cellphone to the older man, who still rested in Minhyuk’s bed. “You wanted to see me?”

Under the dimmed light of the entrance, since the bedroom’s light were off, Hyungwon looked way too alluring for his own good — for Hoseok’s good, and mostly for the sake of his heart.

He flinched out of reflex when the lights were abruptly turned on.

Once again, what he didn’t understand about Hyungwon was how it was possible for him to look good all the fucking time; don’t get him wrong, Hoseok knew he was good-looking, but his biased judgment towards his boyfriend surely made the man too ethereal in his eyes, even though the entire world never ceased to highlight Hyungwon’s visuals.

You see, that’s why he felt it was a bit stupid of him to find himself falling in love with Hyungwon all over again just as the man stood in front of Minhyuk’s bed, wearing plaid sweatpants and a black tee combined with his huge ass glasses that made him cuter than ever. There was a time when Hoseok wondered if his veneration would fade away like smoke against a stronger wind, but the years passed and the only unchanging factor in his life could be found in the fact he was in love with Hyungwon, and had always been.

Which made him develop a tricking habit to stare at the younger man for too long, and sometimes that played against him.

“ _Wanted_.” Hoseok emphasized, bringing his phone close to his face to avoid the sight of him. “Like, in the past. I’m a changed man.”

That got another chuckle out of his boyfriend.

“I’m done.” He announced, a full three hours after Hoseok’s initial pleas. The nerve. “Passed by Minhyuk in the living room. Where is Changkyun?”

“In Kihyun’s room.”

“So…” Without hesitation, Hyungwon gingerly moved closer to the bed, and Hoseok had to remind himself that he was ignoring him. “What do you wanna do?”

“I’m watching a video.” Voice as toneless as he could muster, Hoseok cleared his throat. “You can go back to playing Battleground.”

“Yah…” A new weight was added on the mattress as Hyungwon sat down opposite to him, with his back against the wall. “How long are you gonna sulk over that? It had been ages since I had the time to play because of our schedules.”

“I’m not sulking.” Said Hoseok, sulking.

“You are.”

“I am not.”

“Alright then.” Hyungwon blew air through his nose as he smirked at him, and Hoseok had to fight every instinct of his to not pin him down against that bed.

The younger let a more or less comfortable silence fall between them as they both scrolled through their own phones. Once more, Hoseok was found guilty of gazing at him for too long, so he decided to take a picture and upload to their fans, which wasn’t overlooked by his boyfriend.

“When will you stop posting about me and actually give _me_ attention? I’m bored, hyung.”

But a second later, something led Hyungwon’s attention back to his phone and Hoseok couldn’t help but stare (again) at the adorable way he smiled at whatever was on screen; his heart thumped violently up and down in his chest, which kind of sucked for his plans of playing it cool.

“Go back to your game then.”

“I don’t want to.” Hyungwon replied, putting his phone down on the bedside table between Minhyuk and Changkyun’s beds. “I want you.”

Well, fuck.

“Too bad.”

Bolting upright in bed, the younger shifted even closer to Hoseok and maybe it was the cold weather that spread goosebumps across his body, maybe not.

“Stop whining…” Hyungwon cutely said, which that prick knew too well it was Hoseok’s weakness. “Hyung…”

“Yah.” Minhyuk’s voice came from behind Wonho’s back, which was turned to the entry. “Get your lovey-dovey asses out of my room. Jooheon is coming back and that’s it.”

“Fine.” Hoseok barked, getting off the bed a bit too abruptly only to wrap his fingers around his boyfriend’s wrist.

“Wait!” The taller tapped frantically on his arm to warn him. “Let me get my phone!”

So Hoseok let took a step backwards, allowing Hyungwon to reach for his phone on the bedside table.

They walked beside each other in the poorly lit hallway, but Hoseok still had a strong grip on his boyfriend’s wrist; nothing too hard that could bruise — the only type of marks he had always been interested in leaving in peculiar places of Hyungwon’s body had nothing to do with it.

As soon as they were inside Hoseok’s bedroom, the older locked the door behind them.

“Are you really mad about the game?”

Something else grew in Hyungwon’s tone; his voice got huskier when he was really worried about an issue. Hoseok didn’t know why, but he ended up feeling a bit guilty.

“No.” He replied, ambling to turn on the bedside lamp.

With a sigh, Hoseok sat on his bed and tapped the spot beside him on the mattress.

As soon as his boyfriend settled beside him, Hoseok wrapped his arms around Hyungwon’s waist, burying his face in the junction between his collarbone and his neck.

“I don’t care.” His voice probably came out a little muffled, but Hoseok knew his message was conveyed. “I have a checkup at the hospital later. I just want to…”

“I love you, you know?”

There wasn’t a time that Hoseok wasn’t moved by Hyungwon’s astounding confessions of love; years before, when he first heard it from the younger man, Hoseok broke into tears. They were alone in the company’s practice room, in an hour similar to that one, trying to keep being motivated by the fear of failing while trying not to choke on it. Like everyone in that industry, they had tough years in which their dreams could’ve been nothing but just dreams, but Hoseok was glad they made it — even better, he made it with Hyungwon and his members by his side.

“I know.” He responded, smiling against Hyungwon’s tender skin. “I just always need you more than you need me.”

“That’s not true.” The younger retorted, pushing Hoseok away a bit just so he could face him. “Hyung. I seriously think I wouldn’t be where I am today if it wasn’t for you. You saw me at my lowest, but never stopped believing in me. I need you and our members to keep going. I know I’m not… good with saying… or showing…”

“Shh…” Hoseok urged, pulling him closer by the waist again, now resting his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “I know your heart. And you are mine, so nothing else matters.”

Hyungwon hummed, casting his gaze down.

“Can I… ask you something, hyung?”

“We can’t have sex today. I told you I have—”

“Jesus Christ…” He slapped Hoseok’s arm before covering his face with both hands, embarrassedly falling on his back against the mattress.

“I was kidding.” Hoseok chortled, with one arm propping him from behind. “But seriously, we can’t.”

“Shut up.”

Hyungwon’s voice came out stifled by his hands over his face and the older laughed again; seeing his boyfriend flustered had to be one of Hoseok’s favorite things on Earth.

“Ask away, baby.”

As usual, a certain delay came from Hyungwon processing his thoughts, so Hoseok lied on his back beside the younger, trying not to let any material for overthinking to sway his mind.

“Do I make you happy?”

Hoseok couldn’t tell why, but he felt a shiver going up and down his spine.

“What kind of question is that?” His forehead creased as he turned his head to look at his boyfriend. “Of course you do. You make me happy just by being born.”

The murky atmosphere drew wavering light shapes over Hyungwon’s face; a good portion of his face was submerged by the darkness, while the other displayed the standard mien it could be seen on his boyfriend whenever Hoseok poured affection over him.

So, knowing he wouldn’t get a reply anytime soon, the older chose to turn to lie on his side in bed and pulled Hyungwon against his chest.

“I love you, Hyungwon.” He said, watching the younger’s pupils dilate.

“I heard it when you said for the entire SMA to hear.”

Hoseok tittered, fingers skimming rapidly across Hyungwon’s back.

A minute passed as they only listened to each other’s breath, enraptured by the redesign of skin against skin, nearly impossible to tell apart.

“Are you sleepy?” Hoseok asked.

“A bit.” The other man replied, in an undertone. “But I want to spend time with you more. We’ve been so busy…”

“Okay.”

Nothing but the sound of Hoseok fumbling against the covers could be heard in the room; pulling his body up so his head could rest on one of the pillows, he lifted the comforter he had thrown over half of his body and opened his arms, inviting Hyungwon to join in a more comfortable embrace.

And so he did, crawling across the bed on all fours like a cat, and Hoseok laughed at the way he shook his head to get rid of the hair falling over his eyes.

All of the sudden, a confession.

“I cried with your letter. Not at first, but you know… I’m thankful for everything.”

“You’re so cute.”

With a tiny grin, Hoseok planted a peck on his nose, to which Hyungwon scrunched up his face.

“Shut up.”

Gladly, he did.

Hyungwon’s grip on the back of his shirt tightened as Hoseok leaned in to put an end to the remaining space between them; the pace was the trick, and Hoseok knew it like the back of his hand. He knew how Hyungwon’s hips were the first thing to make a move towards him and for a moment, Hoseok swore he could see stars twinkling in the back of his eyelids.

He knew, by years of experience, that a hand under Hyungwon’s chin and the other under his shirt was unerring to get the start of a moan out of his boyfriend; Hyungwon was sensitive in all of Hoseok’s favorite parts to explore, so it came as no surprise how the younger’s body melted against his own when Hoseok slid his tongue inside his mouth, taking his time to lick it while his body was now hot as the younger’s against his lips.

Hoseok also knew how impatient Hyungwon could get, so he laughed in the middle of their kiss when his boyfriend pushed his back against the mattress and straddled him.

“I’m so privileged.” Hyungwon spoke in a wheezy tone as he pulled away, chest rising and falling quickly. “All these people… swooning over you everywhere we go…” A pause just so he could glide a finger across Hoseok’s chest, and the latter leaned forward out of instinct. “But only me…”

“Only you.” Hoseok avowed, grabbing his finger.

A look at the man sitting on top of him took his breath away once again; for all Hoseok knew, he could’ve gagged on the striking insight of his beauty. The golden light from the bedside lamp fell over his skin like the sunlight breaching through the gloomy skies in the dawn and Hoseok wondered if it was really possible to be that happy with someone, even if Hyungwon proved him to be right every single day of their lives.

His heart pounded so fast he could feel it pulsing in his ears, smiling at his own privilege of seeing Hyungwon like that — running a hand through his own hair as he adjusted himself on top of Hoseok, parting his plump lips while possibly thinking of a way to tempt the older to do whatever he wanted, knowing he’d win — it was never Hoseok’s forte to resist at those big eyes glinting with desire, and maybe he didn’t care much about it.

But instead, Hyungwon bent his chest over him and started peppering Hoseok’s face with a bunch of kisses, which made the older burst into laughter.

“Ticklish!” Hoseok almost yelled in the middle of a chuckle, even though it was past three in the morning and his members could kill him for that.

“A thousand kisses to make it up.” His boyfriend made a pause, propping himself up on his hands, on each side of Hoseok’s shoulders. “For earlier.”

The older intentionally pouted, drawing his hands to Hyungwon’s waist.

“Just a thousand?”

“I’d say a million…” Hyungwon snickered, brushing his lips against Hoseok’s cheek. “But we do need to sleep.”

“Who said that?”

“Our schedule.”

Hoseok grunted out of dismay, but that was quickly forgotten once he felt his boyfriend leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses down his neck.

“The thing is…” The younger murmured against his skin, sending goosebumps all over Hoseok’s body. “I’m not really good at math.”

Hoseok’s entire body wiggled with his laughter at that silliness, bring his hand to pull Hyungwon’s head up until it was just a couple of centimeters away from his own; such gap still felt way too much, but Hoseok still had something to say.

“Me neither.” He smiled widely, watching the same grin bloom in his boyfriend’s face. “Maybe this is what eternity is made of.”

Somewhere in a timeless corner of the universe where souls were born and bonded to each other, something whispered into the flaring air.

_You are right._

**Author's Note:**

> what am i even doing here i have a WIP  
> thank you for reading this <3
> 
> you can find me on twitter at [@chwkdy](https://twitter.com/chwkdy/) <3


End file.
